


wind and rain hardly ever say goodbye

by the_ragnarok



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: Jon and Martin having complicated feelings about Peter Lukas.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	wind and rain hardly ever say goodbye

The clock is ticking. They don't have that long to pack. And yet, it's been almost an hour since Martin went in his bedroom and there hasn't been a sound.

Jon knocks.

"Sorry," Martin says, "be out in a minute."

Jon opens the door and gets in without another thought, because he heard tears in Martin's voice and he's done ignoring Martin's misery. He only considers he should have asked again when he sees Martin sitting on the bed, clutching a navy silk tie.

Martin wipes his eyes. "You may as well come in." He takes in Jon's uncomfortable stare and says, "Peter gave me this on his first proper work day. Said his assistant ought to look professional."

Jon tries to digest this. He does, but what comes out is an incredulous, "Are you crying for Peter Lukas?"

"Well, yes," Martin says. "Yes, I am." He sounds... Defiant?

"Martin, he, he isolated you and God knows how many people he's murdered. He was a monster. He was barely even a person." Jon winces at his own tone, how judgemental he sounds. How judgemental he is.

How can he not be? It's Peter Lukas.

But Martin looks him square in the eye, tears still running down his face. "Maybe he wasn't. But I am. I'm a person, and people don't have to be perfect for me to grieve them, or good. They don't even have to be people. So either get that look off your face, or close the door and give me the minute I asked for."

Jon does close the door, but he remains inside the room. He sits gingerly beside Martin and raises an awkward arm, waiting for a small eternity until Martin tucks himself under said arm. Jon's not sure what his face is conveying right now and speaking is almost certain to do more harm than good, but he knows how to hold Martin. That much he can do.


End file.
